A prior art electronic cigarette includes a liquid storage member for storage of cigar liquid, an atomization device for converting cigar liquid inside the liquid storage member into smoke, and a power supply device for providing power to the atomization device. The atomization device is generally composed of an electronic heater coil, a liquid guiding member, and a smoke guiding tube with a through hole for flowing of smoke. The liquid guiding member and smoke guiding tube are both made of glass fiber containing silicon dioxide. The glass fiber belongs to inorganic materials. The electronic heater coil is enwound on the liquid guiding member, and both ends thereof are connected with electric wire. After that, the electric heater coil is transversely disposed inside the smoke guiding tube. Next, the exposed ends of the electric wire are connected to the positive and negative electrodes of the power supply device. The liquid guiding member is connected to the liquid storage member so as to absorb cigar liquid. Finally, the cigar liquid is transferred to the electric heater coil through the liquid guiding member. When the electric heater coil is powered, smoke will be atomized to generate smoke. As the liquid guiding member and smoke guiding tube of the atomization device are constructed of inorganic materials formed by a great number of tiny glass fibers enwound together, they are susceptible to breaking, bending and twisting. When the electric heater coil is enwound on the liquid guiding member or secured into the smoke guiding tube, the liquid guiding member or smoke guiding tube will be bent or twisted. During this process, a great deal of glass fiber floccules will stick onto the liquid guiding member or inner wall of the smoke guiding tube. When such an electronic cigarette is assembled completely and used, these floccules will easily enter into mouth, respiratory tract or lung of a person, thus resulting in damage to body health. In addition, the smoke guiding tube constructed of glass fiber is easily broken, bent or twisted, thereby having weak structural stability.